


Always

by xanderslasher



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is on his way to Mexico to take care of some unfinished business that he has with a certain team member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Title** : Always

**Pairing** : Brian/Vince

**Fandom:** The Fast and The Furious

**Rating:** PG-13/Slight R at end

**Summary:** Now that the Verone case is over with, Brian has plans.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.

**Word** **Count** : 2,032

**WARNINGS:** AU post 2 Fast 2 Furious

**SPOILERS:** NONE

**Author's Notes** : Unbeta'd for now. Any and all mistakes are mine.

 

~oo(0)oo~

"You got what you wanted. Their records as well as yours are cleared. Now what are you gonna do?"

"Sorry sir but that's none of your business," Brian said as he turned and walked away, a smile on his lips.

It was true. What he was doing, where he was going and especially who he wanted to be doing.

None of the was in any way any business of the FBI's.

He knew Bilkins could probably put 2 & 2 together on a few things.

He'd cleared the team's records. He was driving Dom's Charger. His own record had been cleared.

Of course he was going to go and find them.

But his main reason was to find Vince. Their breakup when Brian had come out as a cop had been ugly.

Sure, Brian had saved his from the semi but once the helicopter had taken him away, he hadn't seen him since. Brian knew that Dom had gotten him out of the hospital before heading south. But other than that, he didn't know anything of how Vince was.

They just never got a chance to talk about things. So much unfinished business.

He just hoped Vince hadn't moved on and found someone new to love.

As he headed down the highway, Vince was the only thing on his mind.

 

~oo(0)oo~

Baja California, Mexico

He'd had a good idea of where the team had went. He'd remembered the way that Dom had once talked about Baja and how he liked the beach. He'd also mentioned the incredible racing scene on the coast.

One thing Dom didn't do was have the A/C in the Charger fixed. Then again, you didn't really need an air condition when you were in the car for only a quarter mile at a time. The heat wasn't unbearable but it was definitely different. California heat was sometimes humid but from what he had heard of Mexican heat, it was damn near a dry heat all the time.

He just hoped he would find the team soon because the heat, stuck inside the car, was damn near verging on unbearable.

The team.

Yes, he wanted to find the team but visions of Vince were foremost in Brian's mind. That gruffly handsome man. He still dreamed of their short lived nights together. Adrenaline fueled passion some nights. Others they were both too damn tired from work to do anything more than climb in bed and fall asleep. Either way, they always ended up in each others arms.

Then there were nightmares as well. Nightmares that forced him to relive the day he had told Vince he was a cop. How he'd left and never come back. It had been just before Race Wars. Then, to find out that Vince was in on the last hijacking. He would wake up at night, screaming and sweating at the sight of Vince dieing on the side of the semi. He'd been to save Vince and he had died. It was either that or the trucker had blown his head off instead of just wounding him.

Brian was happy though. The sweet dreams outweighed the nightmares. Well, happy was too strong a word. He was alright. He needed to find the team, find Vince and maybe be able to work things out with him.

 

~oo(0)oo~

"Yo Bro. You alright?" Vince asked when Dom hauled ass out of the house. When he didn't get a response, he went back to his movie and the racebunny wanna-be that was sitting on the floor between his legs. "Whatever."

Dom had heard the sound before he felt the rumble.

He knew that sound. Then he felt the all too familiar vibrations. He knew his Charger anywhere.

But it couldn't be.

"Yo Dom. You're one hell of a hard man to find," Brian said, stepping out of the car.

"Brian?"

"It's good to see you, Dom," Brian said, walking up.

Brian wanted to hug him. Dom was as close to a brother as he had ever had. This was his family. Well, had been.

As if sensing his hesitation, Dom took over.

"C'mere," Dom said, pulling him into a tight, brotherly-hug. "You fixer her up."

"Yeah. She's not perfect but she runs," Brian said then moved back to the car to pull out the paperwork from Bilkins. "This is for you too."

"What is it?"

"Just read it," Brian said and he waited for the shocked expression on Dom's face. Priceless. The slacked jaw. He was actually speechless. "Signed and sealed. Government official. The entire team. Our records are cleared."

"How did you do this?" Dom asked, leaning against the side of the car.

It was so much to take in.

Here it was. In his hands he held their futures. They all actually could have futures now.

"Was down in Miami. Racing to earn money to fix up the Charger and the FBI caught me. They'd been tracking me to get me to do a job for them. I did it, they gave me what I wanted."

"You...you got them to clear our records. Why? You could have gotten your job back or anything else you wanted. Why this?"

"We're family, Dom. I mean, I know I screwed things up royally but I have done my best to fix it. Speaking of which. Dom, is Vince here?"

"VINCE! OUTSIDE! NOW!"

"Dammit Dom. What the hell is..."

 

~oo(0)oo~

Vince stopped dead in his tracks.

He'd never expected to see the snowman again.

This man had betrayed him more than anyone. Sure Brian had saved his life but did that really make up for the lie?

"What the hell are you doing here, Buster?"

Vince was stone-cold. He loved Brian. Hell, he figured he always would.

But Brian had broken his heart.

Vince had never loved anyone as much as he loved Brian. He had always been afraid of rejection and of heartbreak.

Obviously those fears had been justified.

"Vince, be nice," Dom said, walking towards the house.

"Nice? Why the hell should I be nice. He fucked all of us over."

"Vince..." Brian tried but it was no use.

"DON'T! I'm outta here."

Dammit. Brian couldn't think. It was their damn breakup all over again.

"Let him go, Bri. He'll be alright. He'll go, get a little drunk and then one of us will have to go get him," Dom said, leading the blonde on into the house.

Then Brian spotted the dirty blonde skank still sitting on the floor.

"That Vince's?" Brian asked, motioning to her.

"Yeah."

"Hi. I'm..."

"Don't care. Get the fuck out. NOW!" Brian yelled and plopped down in Vince's chair once the space was vacated. "What the hell is so funny?"

"That...that... was fucking hilarious," Dom said, damn near unable to breath. "Oh man. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. She didn't what the hell was going on."

"Yeah well. She touched something that wasn't hers."

"Brian, have you ever thought of taking that approach with Vince, to get him back I mean?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Bri, let's face it. You're a good guy. Even when you turned your back on your career, you still did good. you've always been sweet and gentle and loving with Vince. What would you say if I said that I thought you should go up to Vince, get right up in his face and make him listen to you?"

"I'd say that I might be getting that chance sooner rather than later. He just pulled back up," Brian said, standing back up to make his way back out of the house.

Brian liked the idea even though he knew something like that could end bloody.

 

~oo(0)oo~

"Tracy, go back inside the house," Vince said and Brian could tell that he was pissed.

"Oh, are we on a first named basis with the skanks now?" Brian asked, not getting close to Vince yet but he did turn to Tracy, however. "Don't go back in that fucking house."

"That's it, Man. Just who the hell do you think you are?" Vince said, advancing on Brian

But Brian was ready. He wasn't about to back down. He crowded right on up in Vince's space. Then he decided to take this a different way. A less-chance-of-blood kind of way.

He dropped to his knees, right there in front of Vince.

"Jesus..." Brian heard Dom gasp out.

"DOM! INSIDE. NOW!" Brian yelled, still on his knees in front of the man he loved.

Vince couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his brother turn on a dime and head back in the house. No one had ever done that before and lived to tell the tale.

The shocked and amazed and sexy look on Vince's face was priceless to Brian.

He loved this man. He would die for him. He just didn't know if that was going to happen now.

"Brian?" Vince damn near whispered.

"You're mine. You always will be. Just like I'm yours and always will be."

"Why the hell should I believe anything you say?" Vince asked, his anger fading at the sadness in Brian's face.

Vince could see what Brian was doing. He was submitting. He was surrendering.

Brian stood back up and took Vince's hand in his, sliding it up under his shirt to rest on his heart.

"Because it's true. I love you and I always will," he said, pulling his shirt off and that's when Vince saw what he was touching.

There, tattooed over Brian's heart was a drawing of Road Runner and the Coyote, but not like any you would see anywhere in the normal world. This Road Runner was kissing the Coyote. There next to it, in elegant writing, were the words Brian was saying. "This Road Runner loves his Coyote and always will"

"Vince, I had this done the day of Race Wars before I came home and told you I was a cop. If I'd had time to finish what I had been going to say that day, you would have known that I was turning in my resignation. That I loved you more than any job," Brian said, Vince's hand in his, tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you, Vince."

Then Vince was stepping back and pulling his own shirt off. Then Brian finally let the tears fall. There, inked across Vince's chest were four simple words that summed it all up. "Road Runner and Coyote"

"When?"

"Not long after coming down here with Dom. I was sure that Dom would have been pissed about it. You betrayed him too but he was fine with it. He thought it was perfect, in fact," Vince said and then he heard footsteps and saw Dom walking out to lean against the Charger.

"I was fine with it because I knew the two of you were fated to be together. Plus, Brian had made his peace with me when he gave me the keys and let me leave. It gave the chance to get you out too," Dom said, holding the folder that Brian had given him earlier. "Vince, I think you should take a look at this."

While Vince went to look at the file, Brian quickly asked Dom where Vince's room was.

As soon as he got into the room, his remaining clothes came off in a heartbeat.

He wasn't one bit surprised that the room smelled of nothing but Vince. He smelled no signs of any other people, not on the bed, not anywhere.

He felt at home as he laid there, on top of the covers that reminded him so much of Vince. Rough but warm.

His cock started to stir at the sound of footsteps making their way quickly to the bedroom.

Vince opened the door and shut it just as quickly. He knew that if he lingered too long, he would lose his ability to think as he saw Brian, laying there, naked and needy.

But Vince was needy too.

"This Coyote needs some lovin' from his Road Runner," Vince said, the cutest grin on his face.

Brian smiled and responded the best way he knew how. "Meep meep."

**THE END**

Feedback is love!! Con-Crit is much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic has been rated Mature just to be on the safe side.


End file.
